Mavitar
Mavitar became a GameFAQs User on December 8, 2014. He describes himself as "the official husbando of Felicia and father of Maid!Kanna". He is very prominent on GameFAQs, so much though that many people consider him to be the third most famous Fire Emblem Fates GameFAQs user alongside Endgame (who he dislikes) and Latino King (who he gets along with). Much like Toad with Ophelia, Mavitar is a beacon of light for all Felicia lovers. He often comes to the maid's rescue in any topic involving her. He's truly a man maid of honor. Nicknames # Marvitar (by people that can't spell his name right) # Mavykins (by Endgame) Likes # Felicia (His Waifu) # Moeness # Cuteness # Kaze # Benny Dislikes # Trolls # Endgame (Strongly Dislikes) # People that dislike Felicia. # Female Kamui # Camilla # Jakob Topics # [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72252846 He has started the series Mavitar's Fates Character Analysis!]' ' # [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72652138 He started the topic The Officially Official Felicia Appreciation Topic of Appreciation.]' ' # Can we just take a moment to appreciate how far the series has come? # Who would win? Julia or Lord Beerus? # Sakura is the cutest girl! # Felicia is best girl (The first topic he proclaimed his love of Felicia?) Quotes # Yes, Felicia is a moe maid. Your point? # I think you'll find that GameFAQs is sorely lacking in love. # The best way to play Gaiden is to not play Gaiden. # Even if you don't like the direction the series is taking, you gotta admit that Fire Emblem has shown progress in terms of popularity and recognition. # (In response to Endgame) Also, if Felicia is moe cancer, then you're GameFAQs cancer. # (Also in response to Endgame) You weren't even right this time. You've never been right. # No. I'm (Endgame's) lover. Also Endgame ignores me because he hates admitting he's wrong. # If we all stem from a common ancestor, which would result in incest, that explains why we're all so f***ed up. # (Regarding Female Kamui and Camilla winning the official Nintendo popularity poll) It confirms that Japan has s*** taste in women. Seriously, a doormat and a pair of t*** won? WHY? # (Responding to a Camilla fan) Are you sure you're not the one b****ing because I called Camilla a walking pair of t***? Because you're obviously the one getting flustered here. And no, I didn't disprove myself, because every user here knows that big t*** demographic is more popular than clumsy moe maid demographic. Regardless, I've got s*** to do, so our bickering ends here. # Oh, yes! I can't wait for Endy-kun to call me a worthless joke poster! # Benny is one sexy hunk of ass. Trivia # He is a fan of Phoenix Wright. A quote he likes is "The miracle never happen." -Phoenix Wright, 2002 # Despite being married to Felicia, he secretly lusts for Kaze's 2 inch cock. # ThreeDualScreen doesn't like him because he "stole" his waifu. Mavitar doesn't particularly dislike him, but he does dislike that he tries to take Felicia away from him :( Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Mavitar Category:Blocked by Endgame